


Как раздражаются кролики

by NetDolphin (DahlSq)



Category: Tiny Toon Adventures
Genre: Comedy, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahlSq/pseuds/NetDolphin
Summary: Лето, каникулы… а Бастер по воле урода-сценариста конкретно попал…





	Как раздражаются кролики

_Несколько секунд — чёрный экран. Затем раздаётся звук «бип», и на экране появляются строчки BIOS’а. Далее во всех деталях показывается загрузка операционной системы. Вместо загрузочного экрана использована заставка TTA, на рабочем столе обоев нету. В левой части рабочего стола помимо всего прочего присутствуют иконки текстовых и графических редакторов, иконка корзины находится в левом нижнем углу. Панель задач — сверху, работает в режиме всплытия._

_За кадром слышен скребущий звук — чешут в затылке. Указатель мыши движется к иконке текстового редактора и щёлкает её. Редактор запускается на весь рабочий стол._

_Пауза в несколько секунд, затем за кадром слышно щелканье клавиш и в окне редактора появляется набираемый текст (иногда в нём проскакивают опечатки, которые тут же и исправляются). Когда набранными оказываются три-четыре строчки, экран слегка светлеет, делается полупрозрачным, и на нём слабо проступает мультипликационное действие._
    
    
    Это было прекрасное солнечное летнее утро, в которое Acme Acres
    особенно ярко блистал всеми своими цветами. Отовсюду слышалось пение
    птиц и казалось, что в такой день абсолютно у всех должно быть
    ПРОСТО ВЕЛИКОЛЕПНОЕ настроение.
    
    Однако Бастер выглядел совершенно очевидным исключением. Когда он,
    зевая, выбрался из норы и оседлал свой велосипед, вид у него был какой
    угодно, но только не радостный.
    
    

_Сцена: поляна с норой Бастера. Из норы выбирается сам Бастер, зевает, мрачно смотрит в камеру и вытаскивает из норы велосипед. Залезает в седло и уезжает с поляны._
    
    
    Его можно было понять. Когда все нормальные мультяшки отдыхают и
    всячески развлекаются на каникулах,
    
    

_Ракурс: камера зафиксирована на едущем Бастере, фон движется._
    
    
    а ты с утра до вечера должен подрабатывать доставкой почты — это
    не очень-то весело…
    
    

_Крупный план: голова Бастера. Он приподнимает одно ухо, прислушиваясь к чему-то за кадром._

_Экран полностью фокусируется на мультипликационном действии, окно редактора теперь не видно._

_Ракурс: общий план дороги и едущего по ней Бастера на велосипеде. Бастер со скрежетом тормозит, слезает с велосипеда и поворачивается в камеру._

**БАСТЕР**: Минутку. А с какой это стати мне вдруг понадобилось подрабатывать, да ещё и летом, в каникулы?

_Звук за кадром: хихиканье._

_В кадре появляется указатель мыши, который тащит иконку текстового файла. Под иконкой название файла: `prikol8.txt`. Указатель движется к Бастеру и суёт иконку ему в руки. Камера наезжает на Бастера._

_Бастер берёт иконку и что-то внимательно изучает на обратной её стороне. Через пару секунд он икает и покрывается пятнами, потом бледнеет, потом краснеет. Оттягивает воротник свитера и громко сглатывает._

**БАСТЕР** (_в камеру, возмущённо_): Послушайте, не мог я **такое** сделать!!! За кого вы меня принимаете, в конце концов?! Честное слово, ну не мог я влезть к ней… (_снова бледнеет и поспешно затыкает себе рот_)

_Пауза в несколько секунд._

**БАСТЕР** (_мрачно_): Вот чёрт, даже и не объяснишь ничего… (_оглядывается по сторонам_)

_Камера отодвигается, возвращаясь к общему плану. Указатель мыши движется к левому нижнему углу экрана и приподнимает его. Показывается рабочий стол с иконкой корзины. Бастер швыряет иконку текстового файла в корзину. Указатель возвращает угол экрана на место и исчезает._

**БАСТЕР** (_тыча пальцем в камеру_): Чтоб ты сам когда-нибудь влип в такую ситуацию, извращенец! (_поднимая велосипед и забираясь в седло, стонущим голосом_) Господи, что ж она теперь скажет-то… Надеюсь, хоть для неё сегодня почты не будет…

_Звук за кадром: хихиканье._

_Бастер, забравшись на велосипед, уезжает за пределы кадра. По экрану справа налево проходит косая черта, переводя действие к следующей сцене._

_Сцена: Бастер стоит перед столом, за которым кто-то сидит. Камера находится за креслом с высокой спинкой, поэтому кто именно — не видно, видны только руки. Очевидно, почтовое начальство._

**НАЧАЛЬСТВО** (_грозный голос_): …И на тебя тут жалуются, что ты фамильярно обращаешься с клиентами. Чтобы никаких мне шуточек, понял?! Звать по полному имени, как на конверте написано, понял?!

**БАСТЕР** (_вздыхая_): Да, сэр.

**НАЧАЛЬСТВО** (_грозный голос_): А теперь марш работать!

_Правая рука швыряет в Бастера здоровенной сумкой, набитой почтой._

**БАСТЕР** (_приглушённо, из-под почты_): Да, сэр. (_убирается вместе с сумкой_)

_Следует серия затемнений, между которыми в различных ракурсах виден Бастер, раскладывающий почту по ящикам. Сумка на багажнике его велосипеда постепенно становится меньше._

_Сцена: Бастер, возле очередного почтового ящика. Засовывает в него письмо, вытаскивает из сумки следующее. Читает адрес и вздыхает._

**БАСТЕР** (_мрачно_): Ну, ещё бы. Чего уж тут, даже и надеяться не стоило. Придётся теперь к ней ехать…

_Затемнение, затем экран светлеет._

_Сцена: поляна с норой Бэбс. На поляну въезжает Бастер, слезает с велосипеда и подходит ко входу в нору, держа в руках письмо._

**БАСТЕР** (_официальным голосом, читая адрес_): Письмо для Барбары Энн Банни! (_неожиданно втягивает голову в плечи_) Ой…

_Слышен усиливающийся свист, вокруг Бастера на земле вырастает тень. Он поднимает взгляд вверх и отскакивает в сторону — за момент до того, как на землю падает наковальня._

_Из норы выбирается явно раздражённая Бэбс. Камера слегка надвигается на неё и Бастера._

**БЭБС**: Я сколько раз говорила, чтоб не смели меня так называть?!!

**БАСТЕР** (_сглатывает, глядя на наковальню_): Но тут же адрес так написан.

**БЭБС**: А мне плевать! (_с размаха пинает наковальню и та улетает за пределы кадра_)

**БАСТЕР** (_подозрительно прищуривается_): Погоди-ка, а кто бы это мог накапать на почту по поводу полных имен?..

**БЭБС** (_убирая руку за спину и скрещивая пальцы_): Понятия не имею. Плевать. Давай сюда письмо.

_Бастер протягивает письмо и поворачивается уходить._

**БЭБС** (_читая письмо, командным тоном_): Стоять!!!

**БАСТЕР** (_подскакивая от неожиданности_): Чего?!..

**БЭБС** (_швыряя письмо в нору и вытаскивая откуда-то блокнот с ручкой_): Мне надо написать письмо Фифи.

**БАСТЕР**: А по телефону нельзя позвонить, что ли?

**БЭБС** (_уставившись в блокнот и что-то в нём карябая_): Не твоё дело. (_заклеивая конверт и протягивая Бастеру_) Вот, отвезёшь и побыстрее.

**БАСТЕР** (_принимает развязную позу и закладывает руки за спину_): А с какой это стати я тебе повезу? Брось в ящик — дойдёт… когда-нибудь. А у меня и так работы хватает.

**БЭБС** (_с нехорошей улыбочкой_): А это срочное письмо.

_Бастер берёт конверт, бросает на него один-единственный взгляд и тут же возвращает обратно._

**БАСТЕР** (_ёрничает_): Ай-яй-яй, какая досада!..

**БЭБС** (_тоже ёрничает_): О боже, что случилось, мистер почтмейстер?!

**БАСТЕР** (_высовываясь вперёд и почти касаясь своим носом носа Бэбс_): А для срочных писем нужна специальная марка!

_Бэбс выхватывает из-за спины толстенный альбом с марками и врезает им Бастеру по голове. Тот падает._

**БЭБС**: Вот тебе марки! (_довольно отряхивает ладони, поворачивается и спускается к себе в нору_)

_Ракурс: лежащий на земле Бастер. На голове у него «домиком» альбом с марками, вокруг которого здоровенное облако пыли._

**БАСТЕР**: Аааааааапчхи!!!!!

_Камера отодвигается, охватывая общий план поляны. От чиха альбом улетает вправо за пределы кадра. Оттуда слышно такое же оглушительное чихание, и альбом прилетает обратно в рожу Бастера._

_Справа появляется Чихун, который проходит через всю поляну._

**ЧИХУН** (_поравнявшись с Бастером_): Извините, я не нарочно…

_Камера надвигается на Бастера. Тот садится, с отвращением подбирает с земли альбом и размахивается швырнуть его в нору. Однако передумывает и аккуратно кладёт рядом._

**БАСТЕР** (_задумчиво глядя на письмо Бэбс_): Отвезти, что ли? Чёрт его знает… Лучше уж отвезу, а то (_быстрый взгляд в камеру_) как бы хуже не было.

_Затемнение, затем экран светлеет. Сцена: автомобильная свалка, «кадиллак» Фифи. Подъезжает Бастер, слезает с велосипеда и стучится в дверцу._

_Дверца открывается, оттуда выглядывает Фифи. Камера слегка наезжает на неё и Бастера._

**ФИФИ** (_обрадованно_): О, Бастер! Бонжур! Пуркуа ти тут?

**БАСТЕР**: Привет, Фи. Да вот, тут Бэбс тебе письмо написала…

**ФИФИ** (_берёт письмо_): Мерси, мерси! (_наклоняется вперёд и чуть поворачивает голову, явно напрашиваясь на поцелуй_)

_Бастер осторожно отступает на шаг. Камера чуть отодвигается._

_Фифи слегка разочарованно открывает конверт и начинает читать._

**ФИФИ** (_видя, что Бастер собирается уходить_): О, момент! Муа отвечать…

_Достает откуда-то ручку и блокнот, что-то быстро пишет._

**БАСТЕР** (_уныло_): Что, тоже срочное письмо?

**ФИФИ** (_заклеивая конверт_): Уи. (_вопросительно поднимает глаза на Бастера_) Марку?.. (_тянется куда-то внутрь своего «кадиллака»_)

**БАСТЕР** (_торопливо_): Нет-нет, не надо!.. Ну что за формальности, Фи… Давай сюда.

_Забирает письмо и уезжает._

_Затемнение, сцена меняется: поляна с норой Бэбс. На поляну въезжает Бастер. Слезает с велосипеда, подходит ко входу в нору._

**БАСТЕР** (_громко, официальным голосом_): Срочное письмо для… для… для… (_вполголоса_) Чёрт, вот же задачка! (_снова официальным голосом_) для мисс Банни!

_Испуганно смотрит вверх, затем по сторонам, но ничего вроде не происходит._

_Из норы выбирается Бэбс и молча забирает письмо. Разрывает конверт, бросает на письмо один-единственный взгляд и кидает к себе в нору. Вытаскивает откуда-то блокнот и ручку._

**БЭБС** (_в пространство_): Я отвечу.

**БАСТЕР**: Но…

_Бэбс молча щёлкает пальцами. Откуда-то сверху спускается шнурок с кисточкой на конце, за который она берётся._

**БАСТЕР** (_испуганно_): Всё-всё, молчу! (_в камеру_) Это нечестно.

**БЭБС** (_назидательно_): Если нам захотелось пообщаться, это наше дело и никого не касается. (_заклеивает конверт и отдаёт Бастеру_)

_Затемнение, сцена меняется: Бастер отдаёт письмо Фифи, та достает блокнот и ручку._

_Затемнение, сцена меняется: Бастер отдаёт письмо Бэбс, та достает блокнот и ручку._

_Затемнение, сцена меняется: Бастер отдаёт письмо Фифи, та достает блокнот и ручку._

_Затемнение, сцена меняется: Бастер на окраине автомобильной свалки._

**БАСТЕР** (_возмущённо_): Да они что, совсем там спятили?! Уж десять раз можно было по телефону обо всём договориться! Пусть мне за это что-нибудь будет, но… (_быстрым движением разрывает конверт_)

_Ракурс на письмо в руках Бастера из-за его плеча. Видно, что на листе бумаги написано одно слово: «Ага.»_

_Камера возвращается к прежнему ракурсу._

**БАСТЕР** (_ещё более возмущённо_): Так это они надо мной издеваются! По одному слову, значит, переписываться решили, да?! Я вам попереписываюсь!.. (_кое-как запихивает письмо обратно в разорванный конверт_)

_Затемнение, сцена меняется: Бастер отдаёт письмо Бэбс. Открывает рот что-то сказать, но Бэбс его опережает._

**БЭБС** (_ледяным тоном_): Ты что, вскрывал?

**БАСТЕР** (_торопливо_): Ни боже мой.

**БЭБС**: Врёшь!

**БАСТЕР**: Чтоб мне провалиться!!! (_показывает пальцем вниз и делает едва заметный умоляющий жест в камеру_)

**БЭБС**: Ну ладно. Я отвечу. (_достаёт откуда-то блокнот и ручку, что-то быстро пишет_)

**БАСТЕР** (_нахально_): А я не повезу.

**БЭБС**: Не повезёшь?

**БАСТЕР**: Не повезу.

**БЭБС** (_свирепея_): Не повезёшь?!

**БАСТЕР** (_мотая головой_): Неа. (_в камеру, прикрывшись ладонью от Бэбс_) Ну в конце-то концов, что она может мне сделать?

_Звук за кадром: хихиканье._

_Бэбс решительно отодвигает Бастера в сторону и идёт к левой границе кадра. Поднимает левый нижний угол экрана и вытаскивает из показавшейся корзины иконку текстового файла с подписью prikol8.txt. Возвращается обратно._

**БЭБС**: Тогда я сейчас прочитаю вот это (_суёт иконку под нос Бастеру_) вслух!

**БАСТЕР** (_покрываясь пóтом и падая на колени, орёт истошным голосом_): Бэбс, только не это!!!

**БЭБС** (_швыряя ему письмо_): Тогда пшёл!

_Затемнение, сцена меняется: Бастер отдаёт письмо Фифи._

**БАСТЕР**: Ответ будет?

**ФИФИ**: Уи. (_вытаскивает откуда-то из кармана ручку и блокнот, задумывается_)

**БАСТЕР**: Минуточку!

_Тянется куда-то за пределы кадра, вытаскивает оттуда коробку и засовывает в неё Фифи. Быстро пишет на коробке адрес, ставит её на багажник и забирается в седло. Уезжает._

_Сцена меняется: поляна, вход в нору Бэбс. На поляну въезжает Бастер. Слезает с велосипеда, ставит коробку на землю._

**БАСТЕР** (_громким официальным голосом_): Посылка для…

_Оглядывается вокруг и убегает куда-то за пределы кадра. Возвращается вместе с Плаки, которого он ведёт под руку и которому что-то рассказывает с невинным видом. Возле коробки Бастер останавливается._

**БАСТЕР** (_громким голосом, отпрыгивая в сторону_): …Барбары Энн Банни!

_Слышен усиливающийся свист, на Плаки падает наковальня. Бастер удовлетворённо кивает и с довольным видом отряхивает руки._

**ПЛАКИ** (_из-под наковальни, сдавленно_): Ва фто?!.

_3D эффект: камера «ныряет» в нору Бэбс._

_Ракурс: Бэбс сидит в кресле. Она вздыхает, тянется к телефону. Берёт трубку и набирает номер._

_Камера возвращается к прежнему ракурсу._

_Слышен усиливающийся шум мотора, на поляну въезжает такси. Из окна машины высовывается Хэмтон в водительской фуражке, с виноватым видом улыбается Бастеру и разводит руками._

_С заднего сиденья выбирается Ширли и, засучивая рукава, направляется к Бастеру (чем ближе к нему она подходит, тем ближе к ней подъезжает камера). Из норы высовывается рука Бэбс с кувалдой. Ширли берёт кувалду, размахивается и врезает Бастеру по голове._

_Ракурс: шатающийся Бастер, на голове у которого растёт здоровенная шишка. Вокруг неё с чириканьем летают птички._

_Ракурс: лицо Ширли крупным планом. Она закрывает глаза и морщит лоб; вокруг её головы появляется золотистое сияние. Камера отодвигается, теперь в кадре видна наковальня с торчащими из-под неё фрагментами Плаки._

_Наковальня медленно поднимается в воздух и начинает двигаться в сторону. Камера отслеживает её движение до тех пор, пока в кадре не оказывается Бастер. Наковальня останавливается и падает ему точно на ногу._

**БАСТЕР** (_орёт дурным голосом_): Ааааааа!!!!!

_Лицо Бастера крупным планом: летающие вокруг шишки птички затыкают уши и разлетаются в разные стороны._

_Камера отодвигается, охватывая общий план поляны. Бастер, продолжая орать, прыгает на одном месте, пытаясь вытащить ногу из-под наковальни. Удовлетворённая Ширли берёт расплющенного Плаки и, волоча его за собой, возвращается к машине. Забирается внутрь и захлопывает дверцу. Такси уезжает._

_Камера пару секунд провожает его, затем возвращается к Бастеру, которому наконец удалось освободиться._

**БАСТЕР** (_прыгая по поляне_): А!.. Ой!.. Ччёррт, больно… (_внезапно останавливается, наткнувшись на Бэбс_) Упс.

**БЭБС** (_ледяным тоном_): Ну?

**БАСТЕР** (_раздражённо морщась_): Что — «ну»?

**БЭБС** (_ещё более ледяным тоном_): Посылка.

**БАСТЕР**: А… (_оглядывается по сторонам и останавливается взглядом на коробке_) Упс. Это может быть проблемой…

_Ракурс: голова Бастера крупным планом. Он пальцем вдавливает шишку внутрь, отчего та исчезает. При этом по горлу у него прокатывается комок и слышен отчетливый звук сглатывания._

_Камера отодвигается, показывая Бастера целиком. Он достаёт откуда-то из-за спины противогаз и надевает его. На одной ноге скачет к коробке и подтаскивает её ближе к Бэбс. Открывает коробку, вытаскивает из неё Фифи и ставит перед Бэбс на землю. Делает шаг в сторону и становится в позу, скрестив руки на груди._

_Ракурс: Фифи и Бэбс. Обе недоуменно смотрят друг на друга._

**БЭБС**: Как это?

**ФИФИ**: Уи, это как?

**БАСТЕР** (_из-под противогаза_): Фыффодефофелиоффафьсяфофифоффайфефь.

**БЭБС** и **ФИФИ** (_в один голос_): Чего?!

_Камера отодвигается, охватывая общий план поляны. Бастер осторожно оттягивает противогазную маску и громко вдыхает воздух. Убедившись в безопасности, снимает противогаз и отшвыривает в сторону. В этот момент на поляне показывается Furrball, которому противогазной коробкой прилетает точно по голове._

**FURRBALL**: Мяяя!!! (_удирает с поляны_)

**БАСТЕР**: Тьфу. Вы вроде хотели общаться, вот и общайтесь.

**ФИФИ**: О. (_открывает рот, собираясь заговорить, но молчит. В лице её что-то меняется_) Ви знаете, же компренд сейчас должна быть беседа, но я не знать что говорить.

_На лицах у Бастера и Бэбс появляется то же недоуменное выражение._

**БАСТЕР** (_щёлкая пальцами_): А, понял. Наверно, тот тип что пишет сценарий, сейчас отвлёкся. Ну-ка, девочки, помолчим пару секунд…

_Все напряжённо прислушиваются. За кадром слышен тональный набор номера и затем пищание соединяющегося модема._

**БАСТЕР** (_кивая_): Ну вот, что я говорил.

**БЭБС** (_нехорошо усмехаясь_): Может, устроим чего-нибудь, чтоб знал как всякую чушь писать?

**БАСТЕР** (_испуганно_): Бэбс, не надо. Он же потом опять на мне отыграется.

Над головой Бэбс появляется включенная лампочка.

**БАСТЕР** (_падая на колени_): Бэбси, я тебя умоляю!..

_Бэбс пожимает плечами, выкручивает лампочку из воздуха и кидает к себе в нору. Садится по-турецки и начинает раскладывать пасьянс. Бастер садится рядом и подсказывает ей, на что, впрочем, Бэбс не обращает никакого внимания._

_Ракурс: Фифи. Она идёт к пню на краю поляны и садится на него. Достает откуда-то из кармана пачку фотографий и начинает их перебирать._

_Крупный план из-за плеча Фифи на фотографии в её руках — видно, что на них изображены киноскунсы. Слышно негромкое бормотание Фифи по-французски с часто повторяющимся словом «superbe»._

_Проходит с полминуты. Камера поднимается: теперь вид на поляну по-прежнему из-за плеча Фифи. Перед ней со встревоженным видом стоят Бастер и Бэбс._

**ФИФИ** (_голос звучит из-за кадра_): Что случиться? Пуркуа ви так на муа смотреть?

_Бэбс вместо ответа достаёт из-за спины зеркальце и подчеркнуто спокойно протягивает его вперёд._

_Ракурс: вид на всех троих сбоку. Фифи сейчас представляет из себя карикатуру на «Сэйлормун»: соответствующая одежда, хвост и чёлка заплетены в косички с огромными бантами._

**ФИФИ** (_шерсть встаёт дыбом, орёт дурным голосом_): Ааааааа!!!!!

_От её крика экран мутнеет, но через несколько секунд возвращается к нормальному состоянию._

_Ракурс: общий вид на поляну. Фифи (уже в своём обычном облике) сидит на пне и плачет. Рядом с ней сидит Бэбс, гладит её по плечу и что-то шепчет на ухо. Бастер стоит рядом, с неодобрительным видом глядя в камеру и притопывая ногой._

**БАСТЕР** (_в камеру_): Слушай, приятель, я понимаю, что эта японская чушь кого угодно может достать, но девчонку-то за что?

_За кадром слышен скребущий звук — чешут в затылке. Затем в кадре появляется указатель мыши, движется к левой границе и тащит её вправо. Теперь кадр поделен на две части: слева виден рабочий стол, справа сцена из мультфильма в сузившемся ракурсе._

_В левой половине кадра запускается графический редактор, действие в правой половине замирает._

_В редакторе быстро-быстро рисуется и раскрашивается симпатичный парень-скунс. Потом он перетаскивается мышью в правую половину кадра. Несколько неуверенных движений, и новый персонаж помещается рядом с Бастером. Затем мышью захватывается Бэбс и поднимается наверх — теперь она вместо пня сидит на ветке дерева и вместо уха Фифи перед её губами дупло._

_Мышью захватывается скунс и ставится перед Фифи. Действие в правой половине кадра возобновляется._

_Бэбс по инерции продолжает что-то шептать в дупло дерева. Оттуда высовывается белка и крутит пальцем у виска._

**БЭБС**: Тьфу! (_спрыгивает с ветки на землю_)

_Стоящий перед Фифи скунс между тем оглядывается по сторонам и наконец выразительно смотрит в камеру. Указатель мыши перемещается в левую половину кадра и делает активным окно графического редактора. Действие в правой половине кадра замирает._

_В редакторе быстро-быстро рисуется и раскрашивается роскошный букет цветов. Мышью он перетаскивается в правую половину кадра и вкладывается в руку скунсу. Действие возобновляется._

**СКУНС**: О, вы чем-то расстроены?

_Ракурс: Фифи и скунс крупным планом._

**ФИФИ** (_всхлипывая_): Уи. (_поднимает глаза, глаза заметно расширяются. Слёзы моментально высыхают. Шепчет_): Нон. Нон…

**СКУНС**: Возможно, это вас утешит?.. (_протягивает букет_)

**ФИФИ** (_глядя с обожанием_): Уи, какая прелесть!

**СКУНС**: О, ничто перед **вашей** прелестью. Позвольте проводить вас домой. (_щёлкает пальцами_)

_Слышен усиливающийся шум мотора, на поляну въезжает такси. С водительского места высовывается выряженный под нового русского (малиновый пиждак, бритый затылок, золотая цепь) Монтана Макс._

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_противным голосом_): Деньги вперёд!!

_Указатель мыши перемещается в левую половину кадра и делает активным окно графического редактора. Действие в правой половине кадра замирает. В редакторе быстро рисуется и раскрашивается толстенная пачка денег. Она копируется три раза: одна копия мышью перетаскивается в руку скунсу, две других — ему в карманы. Действие возобновляется._

**СКУНС** (_суя деньги Монтане Максу в рожу_): Подавись. Другой бы сам любые деньги отдал за счастье везти такую девушку.

_Подсаживает в машину не сводящую с него влюблённых глаз Фифи. Садится сам и захлопывает дверцу. Машина уезжает._

_Ракурс: Бэбс провожает такси мечтательным взглядом, её изогнутые уши образуют форму сердца._

**БЭБС**: Во здорово! (_просительным голосом, поворачиваясь в камеру_) Послушайте, а нельзя ли мне…

_Камера быстро отодвигается до тех пор, пока в кадре не оказывается и Бастер._

**БАСТЕР** (_перебивая истошным голосом_): И думать забудьте, вы, оба!!! Особенно ты! (_тычет пальцем в камеру_)

_Общий план на поляну._

_Бастер тянется удлиняющейся рукой влево вверх, через границу окна с мультяшным действием достает до заголовка окна редактора и давит пальцем на кнопку закрытия._

_Окно редактора закрывается, рука Бастера сокращается до нормальной длины. Он идёт к левой границе мультяшного окна, налегает на неё плечом и отодвигает до конца влево. Теперь мультипликационное действие разворачивается на всём экране._

_Бастер возвращается к Бэбс и решительно подбирает с земли выпавший из букета цветочек._

**БАСТЕР**: Слушай, Бэбс. Хоть по этому дурацкому сценарию ты меня… я тебя… ну, в общем, понятно… но по-моему пора…

_На экране появляется указатель мыши, который устремляется к лицу Бастера и застегивает ему рот на «молнию». Экран превращается в большое окно, которое затем вертикальной границей разделяется на два окна поменьше. Бэбс и Бастер оказываются в разных окнах: Бастер в левом, Бэбс в правом._

_Указатель мыши движется к кнопке минимизации правого окна и нажимает её. Окно Бэбс сворачивается. За момент до того, как оно исчезает с экрана, из него высовывается рука Бэбс, дотягивается до окна Бастера и прихватывает оттуда цветочек._

_Указатель мыши нажимает на кнопку разворачивания окна с Бастером, и то распахивается. Затем расстегивает «молнию» на рту Бастера и смещается куда-то влево вниз, исчезая с экрана._

**БАСТЕР** (_в камеру_): Ну, доволен? (_со вздохом_) Ладно, что дальше?

_В кадре появляется указатель мыши, который движется к велосипеду Бастера, поднимает сумку с почтой и суёт ему в руки._

_Камера наезжает на Бастера. Тот глубоко вздыхает._

_Следует серия затемнений, между которыми в различных ракурсах виден Бастер, раскладывающий почту по ящикам. Сумка на багажнике его велосипеда постепенно уменьшается, пока не становится совсем бесформенной._

_Сцена: Бастер возле очередного почтового ящика._

**БАСТЕР** (_упрямо глядя в камеру_): А всё-таки я с ней помирюсь. Вот сейчас последнее письмо доставлю и поеду прямо к ней. (_вытаскивает из сумки письмо, читает адрес_) О, как раз для Бэбс.

_Затемнение, сцена меняется: поляна с норой Бэбс, Бастер отдаёт ей письмо._

**БЭБС**: Всё?

**БАСТЕР**: Нет. Слушай, Бэбс. Сценарий сценарием, но давай всё-таки мириться. (_многообещающим голосом_) А то…

_Камера наезжает на Бастера и Бэбс._

**БЭБС** (_с интересом_): А то что?

_Бастер вытаскивает из-за спины водяной пистолет._

_Ракурс: Бэбс. Она пожимает плечами и корчит презрительную гримасу. Оборачивается назад, суёт два пальца в рот и громко свистит._

_Камера отодвигается, охватывая общий план поляны. Слышен усиливающийся шум мотора, на поляну въезжает пожарная машина и останавливается за спиной Бэбс. С водительского места высовывается ухмыляющийся Плаки и делает Бастеру ручкой._

_Бастер роняет челюсть на землю, с сомнением смотрит на пистолет и отбрасывает его в сторону. В этот момент на поляне появляется Furrball в каске. Пистолетом ему прилетает по голове, но он только улыбается и одной рукой показывает на каску, а другой показывает в камеру большой палец._

_Furrball проходит через всю поляну, причём когда он поворачивается к камере боком, на каске видна надпись ACME. Поравнявшись с Бастером, показывает ему язык._

_Ракурс: Бастер, по-прежнему с отвисшей челюстью. Он берёт одно свое ухо, изгибает его как рукоятку и начинает крутить. Челюсть постепенно поднимается на место._

_Камера отодвигается, охватывая общий план поляны. Видно, что Бэбс исчезла и между Бастером и пожарной машиной теперь никого нет. У Бастера начинают бегать глаза и дрожать коленки._

**ПЛАКИ** (_указывая на Бастера и ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь_): Эй, так а с ним-то чего делать?..

**БЭБС** (_приглушённый голос из норы_): Ладно, пока ничего. Оставь его.

_Плаки разочарованно вздыхает и усовывается обратно в кабину. Машина даёт задний ход, разворачивается и уезжает._

_Камера поворачивается к Бастеру и слегка надвигается на него._

**БАСТЕР** (_утирая лоб_): Ф-фуу… (_в камеру_) Послушайте, тут надо мной когда-нибудь прекратят издеваться или нет?

_Вместо ответа в кадре появляется указатель мыши, который поднимает сумку и подносит её к Бастеру. Видно что сумка заметно набита почтой._

**БАСТЕР**: Эй, минуточку!!! Она же только что была пустая, это было последнее письмо!

_Сумка на глазах делается ещё толще. Указатель подтаскивает её ещё ближе к Бастеру и сваливает ему на руки. Бастер под тяжестью сумки заметно приседает._

**БАСТЕР**: Ччёрт!.. Ладно, намёк понял.

_Тащит сумку к велосипеду, взгромождает её на багажник и уезжает с поляны._

_Следует серия затемнений, между которыми в различных ракурсах виден Бастер, раскладывающий почту по ящикам. Сумка на багажнике его велосипеда постепенно становится всё меньше._

_Сцена: Бастер возле очередного почтового ящика — опирается на него одной рукой, другой опирается на велосипед и тяжело дышит._

_Бастер мрачно смотрит на сумку, потом тянется к ней и запускает в неё руку. Несколько секунд шарит внутри, лицо его светлеет. Вытаскивает из сумки руку с письмом._

**БАСТЕР** (_обрадованно_): О, последнее!

_Тут же испуганно съёживается и зажимает себе рот другой рукой. Осторожно оглядывается по сторонам и с облегчением вздыхает._

**БАСТЕР** (_читая адрес на конверте_): Фифи от Бэбс?.. Ну уж дудки, хватит из меня мальчика на побегушках делать. Если они там опять «общаться» надумали…

_Смотрит на часы и прищуривается, что-то прикидывая._

_Затемнение, затем экран светлеет._

_Сцена: коридор, дверь с надписью «Лаборатория». К двери подходит Бастер с письмом в руке. Стучится в дверь._

_Врезка в правой половине кадра: за столом, уставленным колбами и пробирками, сидит Каламити. Слыша стук в дверь (в этот момент Бастер за дверью стучит вторично), поднимает голову и вытаскивает из-за спины табличку «Войдите»._

_Врезка исчезает. Бастер стучит третий раз, потом пожимает плечами._

**БАСТЕР** (_вполголоса_): А чего я, собственно, стучу-то…

_Открывает дверь и шагает внутрь._

_Сцена: лаборатория, вдоль стен разнообразное оборудование, на столах спиртовки, пробирки, всякие приборы и т.д. Всё это шипит, булькает, шевелит стрелками. В центре стоят Бастер и Каламити._

**БАСТЕР**: Слушай, приятель, тут проблемка. Надо бы вот это (_машет письмом в воздухе_) прочитать, но так чтобы не открывая, понимаешь?.. (_подмигивает_)

_Каламити вытаскивает из-за спины табличку «Запросто». Берёт у Бастера письмо и отходит с ним куда-то в сторону, за пределы кадра. Оттуда слышен шорох бумаги, затем щелчок тумблера, затем гудение, затем щёлканье нажимаемых клавиш, затем треск принтера._

_Каламити возвращается, держа в одной руке письмо, а в другой распечатку на перфорированной бумаге. Протягивает всё это Бастеру._

**БАСТЕР** (_читает распечатку вслух_): «Фифи, я уезжаю на юг, вернусь через пару недель. Бэбс.» (_возмущённым голосом, громко_) Чтооо?! Без меня?! Ну, я ей уеду на юг! (_к Каламити_) Спасибо, приятель.

_Каламити вытаскивает из-за спины табличку «Не за что»._

_Бастер оглядывается по сторонам и делает жесты руками, что-то ища. Каламити вытаскивает из ящика стола и протягивает ему какую-то свёрнутую бумагу._

_На пару секунд действие замирает и камера наезжает на эту бумагу. Крупным планом видна надпись «Дорожная карта ACME». Затем возвращение к прежнему ракурсу и действие возобновляется._

_Бастер хватает карту, разворачивает и некоторое время водит по ней пальцем, что-то бормоча под нос. Затем комкает её и отшвыривает в сторону._

_Каламити выхватывает из-за спины пульт дистанционного управления и что-то на нём нажимает. Откуда-то сверху высовывается механическая рука и отодвигает левый нижний угол кадра. За ним виден рабочий стол с иконкой корзины. Скомканная карта попадает точно в корзину, рука возвращает угол кадра на место и исчезает._

_Бастер вытаскивает из-за спины одной рукой шахтёрскую каску, а другой лопату. Нахлобучивает каску на голову и быстро-быстро зарывается в землю._

_Ракурс: вид сверху на Acme Acres. Через весь город быстро движется взрыхлённая полоса земли, обозначая копаемую нору._

_Сцена: уходящая вдаль дорога, слева и справа от неё лес. Земля на обочине начинает шевелиться, там возникает нора, из которой выскакивает Бастер. Он отбрасывает каску и лопату, быстро оглядывается по сторонам. Тянется вверх и опускает оттуда декорацию, изображающую будку поста ГАИ. Забегает внутрь будки и через несколько секунд выскакивает оттуда в полицейской форме с полосатым жезлом в руке._

_Бастер оглядывает себя и удовлетворённо кивает. Подбоченившись, встаёт на обочине, помахивая в воздухе жезлом._

_3D эффект: камера разворачивается, показывая место действия в движении по полукругу. Устанавливается ракурс: дорога и вдалеке город, из которого она идёт. Сбоку будка поста и Бастер, который сейчас виден со спины._

_Проходит несколько секунд, слышен усиливающийся шум моторов._

_Камера быстро движется далеко вперёд, в сторону города. В кадре появляются три едущих одна за другой машины: длиннющий «линкольн», из окна которого высовываются уши Бэбс с бантиками; следом машина «Скорой помощи»; следом пожарная машина. Камера показывает их пару секунд, затем быстро отъезжает назад к посту ГАИ._

_Бастер шагает ближе к дороге и поднимает жезл. Визг тормозов, клубы пыли. Затем пыль рассеивается._

_Дверца «линкольна» открывается и из него выбирается выряженный под нового русского Монтана Макс._

_Ракурс: вид на «линкольн» с точки из-за спины Бастера. Бастер поворачивает_ _голову в сторону Монтаны Макса, затем в сторону торчащих из окна ушей Бэбс._ _Его собственные уши бессильно опадают._

**БАСТЕР**: Ва…

_Камера слегка наезжает на Монтану Макса._

**МОНТАНА МАКС**: Чёчилось, начальник? Скорость не нарушал, тачка в порядке, права в ажуре.

_Бастер как заведённый поворачивает голову туда-сюда, переводя взгляд то на уши Бэбс, то на Монтану Макса._

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_тыча пальцем себе за спину, на санитарную и пожарную машины_): Это со мной. А то знаю я вас, гаишников: то аптечку вам покажи, то огнетушитель…

_Камера наезжает на «Скорую помощь» и пожарную машину. Из кабины пожарной машины высовывается ухмыляющийся Плаки и делает Бастеру ручкой. Их кабины «Скорой помощи» высовывается довольная Ширли — на ней шапочка медсестры, а в руках здоровенная клизма размером чуть ли не с Бастера._

_Камера возвращается к прежнему ракурсу._

**БАСТЕР**: Ва…

**МОНТАНА МАКС**: Я че, забыл чего-то, что ли… (_хлопает себя по лбу_) А! Ну да!…

_Вытаскивает из кармана мобильник и набирает номер._

_Ракурс: камера поднимается, показывая дорогу сверху. Вдалеке появляются быстро приближающиеся клубы пыли, слышен усиливающийся шум мотора._

_Камера опускается, возвращаясь к прежнему ракурсу. Визг тормозов, и перед Бастером останавливается четвёртая машина. Это армейский джип, на капоте надпись «Служба хим.защиты», на сиденьях Фифи и её кавалер. Оба в военной форме, с противогазными сумками на поясе. Оба не сводят друг с друга влюблённых взглядов, их изогнутые хвосты соприкасаются кончиками, образуя форму сердца._

**БАСТЕР** (_слабым голосом_): Это… чего?..

**МОНТАНА МАКС**: Это на всякий случай. Если ты надумаешь выхлоп на CO проверять.

**БАСТЕР** (_слабым голосом_): Но… ты же два часа назад… был таксистом…

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_пожимая плечами_): А, это… Ну, мне там работать надоело и я этот таксопарк купил. И работать не надо, и вааще удобней. Всё равно от бабок уже карманы рваться начинали… Да ты не боись, начальник, всё по форме!

**БАСТЕР** (_окрепшим голосом, на повышенных тонах_): Стоп! Минутку!! Тайм-аут!!! (_делает руками соответствующий жест_) Мне плевать, что и как ты там купил! Я другое хочу знать. Бэбс!!! Какого (_закадровый писк заглушает слово_) ты тут делаешь вместе с этим (_закадровый писк заглушает слово_)?!?!

**БЭБС** (_голос доносится из «линкольна»_): Не твоё дело.

_По дороге с характерным шумом и звуком «бип-бип!» проносится Бегунок._

**МОНТАНА МАКС**: Слышь, начальник. Тебе, конечно, виднее, но тут типа скорость нарушают, а ты ушами хлопаешь. Ну а мы, значит, поехали. На юга, вот.

_Залезает в «линкольн» и захлопывает дверцу. Все четыре машины трогаются с места и уезжают._

_3D эффект: камера разворачивается, провожая машины, и чуть отъезжает назад. Бастер теперь виден спереди. Рожа у него совершенно ошарашенная, зрачки расширены во все глаза._

_Ракурс: Бастер крупным планом. Он суёт жезл в рот и сгрызает его как морковку._

**БАСТЕР**: Не мое дело?! Ах, он… она… ну, я…

_В кадре появляется указатель мыши и резким движением дёргается вверх. Сверху всплывает панель задач, и указатель отключает звук. Наступает полная тишина._

_Несколько секунд Бастер на экране что-то говорит, причем явно быстро и громко. Потом он успокаивается, из его ушей вырываются два облачка дыма, и он показывает в камеру ok._

_Указатель мыши включает звук на панели задач и исчезает с экрана. Панель уезжает вверх, теперь действие снова разворачивается на полном экране._

**БАСТЕР**: Не моё дело, да? Ну, я им сейчас покажу «не мое дело»…

_Направляется к лесу, камера отслеживает его движение. Подбирает недавно брошенную лопату и быстро-быстро зарывается в землю. Комья летящей из-под лопаты земли образуют прямо перед камерой растущую кучу, и экран быстро темнеет._

_Сцена: уходящая вдаль дорога, слева и справа от неё лес. Земля на обочине начинает шевелиться, там возникает нора, из которой выскакивает Бастер. Он отбрасывает лопату, тянется вверх и опускает оттуда декорацию, изображающую будку поста ГАИ. Вытаскивает из кармана полосатый жезл и становится возле дороги._

_Ракурс: дорога и вдали Acme Acres, из которого она идёт. Сбоку будка поста и Бастер (со спины)._

_Проходит несколько секунд, слышен усиливающийся шум моторов._

_Бастер поднимает жезл. Визг тормозов, перед ним останавливаются четыре машины. Из «линкольна» вылезает Монтана Макс и подходит к Бастеру. Камера слегка наезжает на них обоих._

**МОНТАНА МАКС**: Слышь, начальник, меня тут только что один из ваших тормозил, так всё в ажуре оказалось…

**БАСТЕР** (_перебивая бесцветным голосом_): Дай телефон.

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_недоуменно_): Чё? Не понял…

**БАСТЕР** (_орёт так, что на Монтане Максе развеваются волосы и малиновый пиджак_): Дай сюда телефон!!!

_Монтана Макс вытаскивает из кармана мобильник и протягивает Бастеру._

_Ракурс: крупный план на телефон в руках Бастера. Тот набирает номер._

_Камера приподнимается над дорогой. По дороге из города к месту действия быстро движется облако пыли._

_Камера возвращается к прежнему ракурсу. В рассеивающемся облаке пыли рядом с Бастером и Монтаной Максом стоит Эльмира._

**ЭЛЬМИРА** (_замечая Монтану Макса, восторженно_): Монти!!! (_кидается к нему и обнимает так, что тот приподнимается над землёй_)

_Монтана Макс издаёт сдавленный звук._

_3D эффект: камера показывает всех троих в движении по дуге. Устанавливается ракурс: Бастер, Эльмира и Монтана Макс — сбоку, на фоне леса._

**ЭЛЬМИРА** (_скороговоркой_): Ой Монти как здорово что мы встретились Монти давай сходим в зоопарк посмотрим на кошечек они такие МИЛЫЕ!!!

_Бастер подмигивает в камеру и делает какой-то жест. Звук за кадром: хихиканье. Камера чуть отодвигается._

_Звук за кадром: жалобное мяуканье. Справа в кадре появляется указатель мыши, который тащит за шкирку Furrball’а. Тот висит как тряпка, но потом оглядывается и замечает Эльмиру. Шерсть его встаёт дыбом._

**FURRBALL** (_дурным голосом_): Мяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяааааааааааа!!!!!!! (_вцепляется всеми лапами в подвернувшееся дерево_)

_Указатель мыши делает пару попыток отцепить его, но бесполезно: тот держится так, что гнётся дерево. Тогда указатель берёт всё дерево, приподнимает его и переставляет поближе к Эльмире. Furrball тут же забирается по дереву наверх за пределы кадра с такой скоростью, что вниз летят щепки и кора. Эльмира, впрочем, не обращает на это никакого внимания._

_Камера надвигается на Эльмиру и Монтану Макса._

**ЭЛЬМИРА** (_скороговоркой, продолжая сжимать объятия_): Монти ну пойдём ведь ты же сходишь со мной правда Монти?

_Ракурс: лицо Монтаны Макса крупным планом. Видно, что он что-то пытается сказать, но не в состоянии; его бритый затылок начинает синеть._

_Камера отодвигается до общего плана._

**БАСТЕР** (_громко_): Стоп!!!

_Эльмира замолкает и недоуменно смотрит на него. Бастер подходит к ней ближе и что-то шепчет на ухо. Эльмира пару раз кивает._

_Ракурс: Бастер. Он идёт к выкопанной норе (камера отслеживает его движение) и запускает в неё руку._

_Врезка справа: лаборатория Каламити. Каламити сидит за столом с каким-то сложным чертежом, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг. Из выкопанной Бастером норы появляется его рука и шарит вокруг. Нащупав пустую сумку из-под почты, втягивается обратно в нору. Врезка исчезает._

_Бастер с сумкой возвращается к Эльмире и бросает сумку на землю. Эльмира изо всех сил трясёт Монтану Макса — в сумку сыплются деньги и та стремительно вырастает в размерах, пока не становится чуть ли не с него самого._

_Ракурс: Бастер. Он поднимает с земли набитую сумку и идёт к машинам. Камера отслеживает его движение._

**БАСТЕР** (_поравнявшись с джипом, передаёт сумку с деньгами Фифи_): Ребята, а вы бы правда, съездили на юг, а? Лето же, каникулы…

_Идёт дальше, подходит к «линкольну», распахивает дверцу и по-хозяйски вытаскивает оттуда Бэбс. Делает приглашающий жест._

_Камера отодвигается, охватывая общий план. Эльмира тащит безуспешно сопротивляющегося Монтану Макса к «линкольну», запихивает его внутрь и садится сама._

_Машины разъезжаются в разные стороны: «линкольн» разворачивается в город, пожарная машина, «Скорая помощь» и джип — в противоположную сторону._

_Камера наезжает на Бастера и Бэбс. Бастер срывает с себя полицейскую форму, оставаясь в своём свитере._

**БАСТЕР** (_решительно_): Слушай, Бэбс. Давай всю эту ерунду забудем, ладно? Если хочешь, я извиняюсь. Мир? (_протягивает руку_)

**БЭБС** (_капризно_): С какой это стати, ты же мне только что не дал на юг съездить?..

**БАСТЕР** (_мямлит_): Ну… эээ… потому что… в общем, тут… (убирает другую руку за спину и делает в камеру лихорадочные жесты)

_Звук за кадром: хихиканье._

_В кадре за спиной Бастера появляется указатель мыши, который тащит иконку текстового файла с подписью `kontrakt-oWk.txt`. Указатель вкладывает иконку в руку Бастеру._

**БАСТЕР** (_бросая быстрый взгляд себе за спину_): …в общем, тут у меня есть потрясающий контракт на съёмку. Я просто не хотел без тебя соглашаться.

**БЭБС** (_заинтересованно_): А съёмки где — на юге?

**БАСТЕР**: Н-не совсем, но… эээ… тоже очень интересные места.

_Звук за кадром: хихиканье._

**БАСТЕР** (_продолжая_): И очень выгодно, мне больше не понадобится разносить эту дурацкую почту. Ну что — мир?

**БЭБС** (_картинно задумываясь_): Н-ну… хорошо. Мир. (_пожимает руку Бастеру_)

_Откуда-то сбоку в кадр всовываются руки с киносъёмочным «шлагбаумом» и хлопают им, затем исчезают._

_Сцена после их исчезновения: сугробы снега, морозное утро, туман. Через весь кадр проходит дорога, по которой ползут тяжёлые грузовики с бульдозерами и теплушками на платформах. На обочине декорация (криво сколоченная, с торчащими гвоздями), изображающая логотип сериала. Из неё высовываются трясущиеся от холода Бастер и Бэбс._

_Камера наезжает на логотип._

**ДИКТОР** (_бодрый голос за кадром_): Сегодня мы расскажем нашим зрителям, как добывают нефть, из которой делают замечательные пластмассовые водяные пистолеты ACME всего за $5.99!

**БАСТЕР** (_стуча зубами_): Уб-б-бил б-бы г-г-гада!…

**БЭБС** (_стуча зубами_): К-кое к-к-кого я п-потом т-точно уб-б-бью!!!

_Короткое затемнение, после которого на экране возникает логотип сериала. Из логотипа высовывается Фифи — на ней купальник и солнечные очки, она легонько обмахивается кончиком собственного хвоста._

**ФИФИ** (_восторженным голоском_): О, как здесь шарма-ан!!! (_приподнимает очки, подмигивает в камеру и усовывается обратно_)

> КОНЕЦ


End file.
